Alles Gute
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Prussia wants to give Ukraine an awesome Valentine's Day.


Prussia sat in his dark room in the large manor of the Soviet Union. It was Valentine's Day, but he didn't really care. It was awesome to be alone anyway.

There was a soft knock on the door. He didn't get up to answer it; it was probably just Russia. "Hello?" Prussia recognized Ukraine's voice on the other side; he still didn't get up. "Prussia?" She was still out there. The albino stared out the window at the light snow drifting from the stale gray sky. He heard something be set down out in the hall and Ukraine leave, sniffling. He waited until there was no one left with him except the cold and the dust. The door opened with a creak that shot down the empty hall. There was a little plate with about six cookies on it and a little note: Alle gut für der Valentinstag. Prussia raised his eyebrows; Ukraine didn't speak German...or she did but not very good. He took a bite of one of the cookies; they completely made up for the note.

Ukraine passed through the kitchen. Her brother was looking through the cabinets. "Sister," He called when he caught sight of her, "Have you seen the flour or the sugar? I can't find them." She froze and started to sob before running from the room, knowing that she had used all of both to make cookies for Prussia.

He went home after the wall fell, and Ukraine was sad that her friend left without saying goodbye.

---

"I'm going to need you out of the house tomorrow," Germany informed his brother over dinner.

"Why's that?" Prussia asked with his mouth full before making the connection of what tomorrow was, "Oh wait, your boyfriend's coming over, isn't he?"

"Yes," Germany answered in a clipped tone, "Find something to do."

Prussia sat in his lair in the basement; he thought about cookies and bad German, he thought about Ukraine. Had he ever thanked her for those? He'd probably forgotten to do it because he kept getting distracted by how awesome he was. He should really go back and thank her properly; she'd be happy to see him, after all, who wouldn't be? Prussia spent the night coming up with the most awesome plans for the morning.

---

He stood out in front of her house after knocking several times. She wasn't here; now the plan would never work. Prussia tried the door and found it unlocked. Upstairs, it sounded like the shower was running. The former nation crept up to the bathroom and nudged the door open silently. There was a fogged up mirror hanging over the sink, perfect, Prussia grinned and sneaked over. He put a finger to the glass and began writing.

Then the water stopped, and there was a sound of the shower curtain being drawn back. Prussia stared into the mirror and could see in the lines he'd cleared in the glass over his shoulder Ukraine standing frozen and very naked. She gasped and quickly hid behind the curtain, flushing and gasping. Prussia ran from the room with a face red as his eyes, hoping Ukraine wouldn't scream and alert everyone; he wasn't sure he could smooth talk his way out of trouble if he got caught.

Prussia stopped running after a while; he stood by the side of the road, panting. A kid passed by on his bike and gave him a strange look. The albino rummaged in his coat for a cell phone and a little slip of paper with a number on it.

---

Ukraine peeped out at her empty bathroom. She looked at the writing on the mirror: Alles Gute zum Val

She didn't know what a Val was, but hoped it was something good.

---

"Gott, West," Prussia growled, sitting on a fence by the side of the road, "Pick up the damn phone!" After getting the answering machine for the fifth time, Prussia shouted and threw the cell phone into the dirt road. He put his head in his hands then sat up with a cocky grin, "Heh, I don't need his help anyway; I'm so awesome I can figure this out by myself." He jumped off the fence and headed back toward Ukraine's house.

As he was walking away, Prussia heard his thrown cell phone ring. He tripped over himself to get it and answer. "Yeah?"

"Yes," A man on the other end replied, "Mr. Schmidt?"

"Beilschmidt," Prussia corrected.

"Oh, sorry, you hired a skywriter earlier today, correct?"

"Yes," Prussia looked up at the sky to see if the plane was out.

"Uh, well I'm afraid there's been a problem--"

"Plane crash or something?" Prussia cut the guy off.

"Uh, no, it's just that 'Happy Valentine's Day Yekaterina' is a really long message. They're usually shorter, like Marry Me or something."

"Okay, okay," Prussia barked; this guy was just making up excuses, "write that then."

The man was quiet for a couple seconds, and Prussia could faintly hear him shuffling papers around, "There's another thing too, um, no one here knows Ukrainian, and, uh, we've checked the forecast for the location you've given us, and it's too cloudy for anything to be visible."

Prussia looked up again; the sky was a steely gray filled with clouds. "Don't you have any colored smoke then?"

"Well, yes, but it doesn't make any difference; the clouds are too low and--" Prussia shut the phone with a click.

---

"You hired her a skywriter?" Germany echoed on the other end of the line.

"Well, yeah," Prussia grinned, "I mean that woulda made her day so awesome." He was still standing by the side of the road; a couple of people had stopped and asked if he needed a ride into town. He could hear Italy saying something in the background while Germany was thinking.

"What did she do for you that you would be willing to do this?"

"She, uh," Prussia had kept the cookies a secret for as long as he'd been back; he didn't want to admit how much they'd meant to him. "She baked me cookies."

"Hmm," was all Germany replied with; he wasn't laughing like Prussia had expected. "Why don't you return the favor? Something simple can be just as awesome, as you say, as something big."

Prussia considered the option, then hung up the phone without thanking his brother for the idea.

---

It was starting to get dark when Prussia knocked on the door with his foot. In one arm, he held a few sunflowers and a plate of cookies in the other.

Ukraine came to the door and flushed when she saw Prussia, hiding halfway behind the door, she said, "Oh, h-hello Prussia. I hope you're--" The former nation held out the flowers to her. "T-Thank you." She took them with a smile and avoided looking Prussia in the eyes.

"I, uh, I just wanted to," He looked all around just as she did, trying to laugh off whatever awkwardness he was feeling, "I wasn't being a perv or anything earlier; I was just, um, here." Prussia held out the cookies. There was a little note on top: "Alles Gute zum Valentinstag."

"Thank you," Ukraine smiled, holding the flowers close to her chest, "This is so nice." Prussia grinned; this was more than nice, it was awesome. Feeling bold, he deviated from the simple flowers and cookies plan.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" He asked, offering her his arm. She blushed but smiled sweetly.

"Of course," Ukraine linked her arm with Prussia's, and the two headed into town.


End file.
